Welcome To Konoha High!
by X-Strawberry-Pink-Shrine-X
Summary: Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata are new to Konoha high. They live together and are the best of friends. There's something strange about them though...
1. Meet The Ninjas

_**"Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata are new to Konoha high. They live together and are the best of friends. There's something strange about them though..."**_

8:00 AM, Monday.

The ringing of an alarm clock floated through the air.

-BANG-

"Shut the fuck up...Stupid clock..." Muttered a sleepy Sakura. The remains of the clock were scattered on the floor.

Suddenly, a tall blued-eyed blonde (Guess who it is) opened the door and looked around the room, "Jesus, Sakura, would it kill you to clean this room once in a while..."

"Yes...And what are you doing in my room anyway? It's only..." Sakura lifted the covers to check the time but she then saw the broken clock on the floor, "Oh yeah..."

The blonde looked at the scattered pieces, "What the hell happened to your clock?" she asked with a questioning face. "Please don't ask, Ino..." Sakura got off the bed,

"What time is it anyway?" she walked past Ino to open the curtains and window. "It's 8 O' clock" Said a smirking Ino, "And you haven't even had breakfast or a shower."

Sakura looked over to Ino, "So? It's not like we're going anywhere." The blonde sighed and motioned toward the calendar on the wall.

It showed that it was September 3.

"OH FUCK!" Sakura ran toward the shower.

"Idiot." said Ino. The blonde went to the next room and knocked on the door, "Ten, you ready?" She yelled. 'Almost! Just putting up my hair!' called a voice on the other side

of the door. "Alright!" Ino walked down to the kitchen and saw a violet haired girl preparing pancakes, "'Morning, Hinata-chan...Those pancakes don't have fat in them...do they?"

The girl named Hinata, smiled. "Of c-course not. I k-know you d-don't like f-fattening foods, Ino-c-chan..."

Ino grinned and gave Hinata a noogie, "Hina-chan, you're the best!"

Hinata blushed at being complimented, "T-thanks Ino-c-chan..."

Sakura walked into the kitchen in uniform and bathed, "Pancakes! Sweet..." She sat down and waited for the pancakes to finish. "So where's Tenten?" Sakura asked to Ino.

Ino replied, "She said she's doing her hair."

Hinata giggled softly, "By the w-way you p-put it, Ino-c-chan, It seems v-very girly..."

They all laughed at Hinata's comment. "What's so funny, guys?" Asked a girl with chestnut eyes and an old fashioned chinese hair-style.

"It's nothing, Ten-chan. Hinata just said something funny." Sakura explained.

"I see. Hinata, are the pancakes ready? I could smell them from my room!"

Hinata smiled, "Yup! H-here you g-go!" She handed each of them a plate of pancakes and got one for herself.

After they had finished eating, the four of them headed toward the school.

-MEANWHILE-

A raven-haired boy opened a door to a messy room, walls painted orange (I think you know where i'm going with this). The boy walked toward the bed that was holding a snoring lump of orange, "Wake up, dobe." The 'dobe' grunted. "Naruto, why do you always make this so hard..." said the onyx-eyed boy.

"Aw shaddap, Sasuke..." Naruto groaned. "Whatever. Just get ready."

Sasuke walked into the living room and spotted Shikamaru sleeping on the couch and Neji playing on the Wii. "Neji. Quick game of Brawl?" he asked.

Neji smirked and put in the game, "You're on." They fought until Sasuke won (As Sonic, of course).

Naruto came into the room, "You guys ready?" Sasuke and Neji nodded.

"You guys go ahead. I'll get Shikamaru up." said a reluctant Neji. Naruto and Sasuke said nothing in reply and left.

_**(A/N: Well, there's the introduction to my new story! Hope you like it!)**_


	2. On the way to school

_**"Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata are new to Konoha high. They live together and are the best of friends. There's something strange about them though...."**_

"Sakura! Hurry up! The light is turning yellow!" Ino called from across the street.

"I know! I know!" Sakura replied. Hinata turned to the blonde, "I t-think t-the wheels o-on her bike are f-flat..."

Tenten sweatdropped as she looked at Sakura cursing at her bike, "You think?" Ino listened to the two and decided to leave Sakura behind, "Meet us at school, Sakura!"

Once Sakura nodded, they started walking towards the school again.

"Stupid, Mother-fucking bike!" Sakura yelled as she kicked the bike repeatedly. "You know, kicking the bike won't fix it." Said a low husky voice.

-10 MINUTES BEFORE-

Naruto and Sasuke were walking down the path to school, when Naruto suddenly cried out, "Aw crap! I forgot my books! I'll have to meet you at school, Sasuke." Sasuke sighed and said, "I couldn't expect any less from you, dobe..." Naruto turned around, "Shut up, teme!" and with that, he ran back home. Sasuke shrugged and continued to

walk to school. He kept walking until he saw a girl with pink hair cursing at and kicking her bike. Sasuke walked closer, "You know, kicking the bike won't fix it." he said cooly.

-RIGHT NOW-

Sakura gasped and looked behind her to see a boy with onyx eyes and broad shoulders, _'He's kind of cute...' _she thought. Pushing that thought away she replied, "I know that...It's just...The stupid wheels are flat..." Sakura turned around and tried to get bike up. Sasuke smirked, "You shouldn't push yourself too hard, Pinky." he walked past her and waited for the green light.

Sakura's eye twitched, _'Okay, scratch that. He's a fucking asshole!' _She threw the bike into a person's window, breaking the glass and making it shatter. "Don't you fucking dare call me pinky!" Sakura ran toward him with a fist surrounded by green mist. Sasuke blocked the attack with his palm,

_'H-how did he!...' _

_'How did she!...'_

They both had baffled expressions on their faces, "Uh...I'm gonna go!" Sakura yelled as she ran toward the school.

Sasuke stood there, with the same expression on his face, "Could she be a shinobi as well?..."

"Hey teme!" came the voice of Naruto, "Hop in the car!" Sasuke turned around and saw shikamaru's pine green Ferrari. He nodded and looked out the window,

_'She must be....' _

_**(A/N: Hope it doesn't suck...Please review! Onegai shimasu! -w- )**_


	3. Gym Class

**"Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata are new to Konoha high. They live together and are the best of friends. There's something strange about them though...."**

Hinata, Ino and Tenten were already at school when Sakura got there. Tenten smiled at Sakura, "Don't worry about your class list, I got it for you." she handed the class list to her. Sakura smiled back in gratitude, "Thanks, Ten! So what class do you guys have first?"

"Art" Said Ino with a grimace.

"Gym" Tenten said with a smirk.

"H-home Ec" Hinata whispered.

Sakura looked at her list and glomped Tenten, "We both gotz gym!" she yelled in glee. Tenten started jumping up and down with Sakura joining her, "Gym, gym, gym, gym...." they happily chanted. The two happily kept jumping until they bumped into a group of guys.

"Watch where you're going, you weak shit..." Neji grumbled. Tenten threw a pen at Neji, missing only by a millimetre. She was satisfied to see that his cheek was bleeding a bit, "Who you callin' weak shit, asshole?!" Sakura laughed at the look on Neji's face and noticed that the boy from earlier was here as well, "Hey! You're that son of a bitch who made me break the window!" Sasuke looked up and gave her a pissed look, "I didn't make you break the window! Your clumsy ass self did that!" he growled after speaking.

Before they could continue arguing, the bell rang, starting school.

"Don't think this is over, asshole!" yelled Sakura.

(With Sakura and Tenten)

Sakura and Tenten came out of the change room in their school gym outfits with smirks on their faces, "Hey Ten, Let's kick some ass!" Sakura yelled.

Gai sensei, the gym teacher, told the class that they'd be running laps for the whole class, "Yosh! You guys are in the springtime of your youth! Spread that youth with as many laps as your youthful bodies can handle!" Gai sensei exclaimed with tears flowing from his eyes.

"What a man!" A girl squealed in the back. Tenten just smirked and started warming up. "This guy must be out of his mind..." she whispered to herself. "Hitting my cheek wasn't very nice of you." Said a voice from behind her.

Tenten looked back to see Neji, the boy from this morning, "Well callin' me weak shit wasn't very nice of you." She answered. Neji's lips pulled to the sides in a smirk, '_She's interesting…_' he thought, amused.

"Touché…" With that said, Neji walked away to stretch.

While this was happening, Sakura was doing a mini warm-up dance. It resembled the dance style of ballet. Sasuke watched her do this and was not very happy to see men ogling her. _'I'm not jealous…she's…just very annoying. Yeah, that's it…'_ he thought, trying to convince himself.

Sakura did an ending pirouette and walked over to Tenten, "You ready?" she asked with a cocky smirk.

Tenten gave an almost identical look, "Mm-hmm…" Their arms were linked when they headed toward the track.

They kept walking like this until two girls approached them, "Hey, bitches! You better stay away from Sasuke and Neji!" said the red-headed one. "Yeah! My Neji-kun is like totally out of your league. Why would he like a meat-ball head like you?" the raven-haired one asked. "Who the fuck are you and why are you talking to us?" Sakura asked with a confused look on her face. Tenten wanted to add something to Sakura's question, "And who the fuck are you callin' a meat-ball head?!"

The red haired one spoke up, "I am Karin and she is Atani." (Hinata backward without the H O3O)

Karin continued, "We've noticed that you guys are awfully close to my Sasuke-kun and her Neji-kun."

Atani nodded, "I've worked so hard to get him to remember my name and you're going to spoil it all!"

Sakura and Tenten looked at each other and started laughing hard, "You guys are the biggest losers I've ever seen!" Tenten said out-loud. Sakura wiped a tear and said, "We have no interest in 'your men'. In fact, we hate them so you have nothing to worry about."

With this said, Karin and Atani nodded and said, "We better not catch you near them or we'll beat you up." Sakura smirked, "Oh don't worry. You're in no trouble." Tenten linked arms with Sakura again and they continued to walk toward the track.

Once they were out of hearing distance, Sakura and Tenten laughed very hard. Sakura poked her nose to make it stick up, "We better not catch you near them or we'll beat you up." She mimicked. Tenten giggled at this and poke her nose as well. They were laughing hysterically by the time they reached the track. People gave them weird looks but their stomachs hurt too much from laughing that they didn't care at this point.

All the students lined up and once they were all in the track Gai sensei got out a track gun, "I want thirty-five laps. GO!" The laps started with the sound of the gun shot. Sakura, Tenten, Neji and Sasuke were in the lead, "Hey…asshole, you run…pretty fast." Sakura called to Sasuke. The both of them were out of breath so most of the conversation was in parts, "Hn…You're…pretty fast…yourself…" Sweat was running down his forehead, making his hair stick to his face in an eye-pleasing way. Sakura blushed a bit and looked away.

With Neji and Tenten, a similar event was taking place, "You know, guys shouldn't have such long hair. You're probably mistaken for a girl a lot." Tenten told him with a smirk on her face, "Girls shouldn't have such small breasts. You're probably mistaken for a boy a lot." He replied. Tenten blushed red and answered with an angry, "Shut up…"

(A/N: So…I've finally updated…(crickets chirping) anybody remember me? T_T Anyway ^w^ please review and give me some good feedback and criticism. It really helps. Thank you for reading this chapter of, "Welcome to Konoha High"!)


	4. Notes in Art Class

_**"Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata are new to Konoha high. They live together and are the best of friends. There's something strange about them though...."**_

(With Ino)

Ino was late for art class. She had been in the bathroom applying her make up and checking to see if she wasn't showing too much skin. After she left the washroom, she realized that she needed to get to Art. "...Shit!" She decided to use chakra to speed her up seeing as there was no one in the hallways.

At least, that's what she thought.

Shikamaru had fallen asleep on one of the school benches, again and Ino's chakra was just the thing to wake him up, "...An unfamiliar chakra..." he mumbled. He used his own chakra to catch up with the mysterious chakra user, "Stop." He stood in front of Ino with a lazily out-stretched hand. This surprised the young blond and had her crashing right into him, causing the two of them to fall on the floor.

Ino was on top of him with a flustered look, "What the hell do you think you're doing?! I'm trying to get to my class!" She tried to push herself back up but she was stopped by Shikamaru's hands pinning her on him, "Were you using chakra just now?" he asked seriously. Ino was caught off-guard by his question, _'How does he know about chakra?' _

Ino tried her best to feign innocence, "Chakra? What the hell is that?" She acted angry to be more convincing, "Look, you're wasting my time. I need to get to class." Shikamaru was not very convinced by this act and brought her closer, "If you're lying, I'll find out..." He pulled Ino and himself back up, "Which class are you going to?" Ino just gave him a snobby look, "Not that it's any of your business, I'm going to Art..." A faint blush was present of her cheeks, _'This guy is full of surprises. Can't let my guard down.' _

Shikamaru just smirked, "That's my first class as well. Here, I'll take you to the room." He offered her his arm mockingly, "Don't want you to fall again, now do we?" Ino stopped blushing and gave him a pissed-off look, "You're lucky that I'm not going to rip your balls off." Shikamaru's smirk stayed and he lead the way.

Ino was walking along-side him and turned her head a bit in his direction, '_He's kind of cute...But he's a total asshole! Anyway, I shouldn't fall in love on a mission..._' Her cheeks burned as she thought this. Shikamaru saw her turn her attention to him and he thought, '_She's a troublesome one...but I must admit...a very beautiful one as well..._'

Shikamaru's cheeks were almost identical to Ino's but he did his best to compress it.

When they reached the classroom, Shikamaru's cheeks were back to their original color, "Here it is..." He opened the door and they both walked inside. Shizune, the Art teacher, was very upset to see them come in this late, "Nara! Yamanaka! What are you doing here so late?!" she demanded an answer out of them. Shikamaru used his manly charm, "My deepest apologies...I had dozed off while brainstorming ways to win your heart. If Yamanaka-san hadn't come and found me, I would have never found my way back to you..." He held her hand by the time his alibi was over.

Shizune blushed deeply and quickly swatted the hand away, "Very well. You two are forgiven but you must do a small chore for me after school." Both of them nodded and Shikamaru sat in his seat at the back. Ino was embarrassed when she didn't know where to sit, "Yamanaka, you may sit at the back next to Nara." Shizune said bubbly. Ino thanked her and sat beside Shikamaru.

In the middle of class, Shikamaru sleepily handed her a note. It read, '_Doesn't Art just make your creativity bored to the bone?_' It was a note poking fun at Shizune's **"Art makes your creativity fly" **speech. Ino softly giggled and wrote back, '_Yes, it feels like my mind is about to have a brain fart!_' She then handed him the note. Shikamaru smiled lazily and winked at her.

Ino blushed a little and winked back playfully. She got out another note and wrote, '_I'm Ino! What's your name?_' Shikamaru smirked at the note and replied, '_My name is Shikamaru._' Ino smiled and sent another note, '_Do you usually sleep in class? You seem tired..._' Shikamaru winked and stuck out his tongue when he sent Ino this message, '_Why so curious? Worried about me?_' Ino lightly blushed and sent this, '_No, I just can't tell whether you're dead or alive when you zone out XD_' Shikamaru was amused at the face she drew, '_Oh believe me, I'm as alive as I'll ever be._'

Before Ino could reply, the Art teacher swiped the note away from Shikamaru's fingers, "Perhaps I'll read this to the class. What do you say, Nara, Yamanaka?"

Shikamaru and Ino thought something at the same time,

"Oh shit..."

(A/N: Two updates in one week…no wait a minute, one MONTH! OwO Thank the lord for summer vacation!)


	5. Trapped in the boy's bathroom

_**"Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata are new to Konoha high. They live together and are the best of friends. There's something strange about them though...."**_

(With Hinata)

Hinata entered Home Ec earlier than everyone else. She walked through the door and noticed a blond-headed boy sitting at one of the desks. Hinata approached him and tapped his shoulder, "A-ano...A-are you in t-this class for f-first p-period as w-well?" she shyly asked. The blond looked up at her and smiled, "Yeah! Hey, aren't you from this morning? You're that pink-haired girl's friend."

Hinata was nervous, "U-um...Yes I'm her f-friend...M-my name is H-Hinata Hyuuga...W-what's yours?" She held her hand out for him to shake it. '_He seems so nice...I think I like him..._' He simply smiled and took her hand, "I'm Naruto! I was just wondering...Do you think you could get me a date with your friend...uhm...what was her name?" Hinata felt like her heart was being squeezed, "H-her name is S-Sakura...D-do you l-like her N-Naruto-san?"

Naruto smirked widely and replied, "Yeah! She's so cute! And she's got the attitude I like!" He stared off into space, thinking about her for a moment. '_I knew he wouldn't like me...No one does..._' Hinata tried her best to smile weakly. Naruto stopped daydreaming, "So will you help me get a date with Sakura-chan, Hina-chan?" Hinata blushed hotly at the nickname, "Oh! You don't mind if I call you Hina-chan, do you?" Hinata just shook her head rapidly, "No its fine, Naruto-san...C-can I c-call you N-Naruto-kun?" She felt like her face was on fire.

Naruto's eyes were filled with happiness at the making of a new friend, "Naw, I don't mind! I like making new friends!" His sunny smile never left his face, '_He looks so angelic..._' Hinata's eyes matched Naruto's, "O-okay Naruto-kun, I'll h-help you...As long as you help me as well..." Naruto gave her a serious look, "Anything, Hina-chan." She smiled warmly and said, "Y-you need to h-help me find l-love as well i-in return..." Naruto just scoffed, "That won't be too hard! You're adorable!" Hinata blushed again at the compliment.

"Just tell me what kind of guy you're interested in and I'll find someone with those qualities!" He looked confident, "W-well...I like someone w-who is-"

RIIIIIIIIIIIING

The bell had rung before she could finish, "I guess we'll have to talk again later." Naruto said sadly. "You might want to find a good spot before everyone comes in." Hinata smiled and thanked him for the advice. She found a seat on the left of the classroom beside a window. '_I wonder if Naruto-kun could love me...Maybe if I tried..._' Hinata looked out the window in thought. Naruto was at the right-left corner of the classroom and he stared at Hinata's back, '_If only you knew who I really liked, Hina-chan..._'

Once everyone had found a seat, the door opened to reveal the teacher, "Alright you brats, let's get this over with! I'm your new Home Ec teacher! You can call me Anko!" A student was feeling lucky today and made a comment, "Makes her feel younger..." Anko looked to see who made the comment in anger, "Who's the brat that said that?!" Naruto raised his hand, "I said it, hag!"

The whole class looked at him in amazement at this sudden performance of confidence and bravery. Hinata couldn't let her new-found crush take all the blame, "But I t-told him to s-say it, S-Sensei..." She cursed herself for her stupidity but she did it anyway. Anko angrily threw chalk at both of their heads, hitting Hinata in the eye. She held a hand up to her eye in pain, "I-itai...." Naruto stood and ran up to Hinata, "Hina-chan! Are you okay?!" He tried his best to comfort her, "I-im fine, Naruto-k-kun..." She lied with tears running down her cheeks non-stop. Anko cursed and apologized to Hinata, "Uzumaki! Please take her to the nurse's office..."

Naruto nodded and carried Hinata bridal-style. Anko once again apologized and Hinata humbly accepted the apology. In the hall-way Naruto walked at a decent pace, so as to not drop Hinata, "Hina-chan?" Naruto tried to get her attention, "Y-yes Naruto-k-kun?" He looked at her with the same serious expression as before, "Why'd you take the rap with me? Because of that you..." He looked away, "Got hurt..." Hinata tried to get up but Naruto wouldn't let her, "I-I'm sorry, Naruto-k-kun..."

Naruto suddenly got angry, "Why are you apologizing?!...." He sighed and did his best to calm down, "You didn't do anything wrong...You just did something stupid." Hinata weakly smiled and took her hand off her eye for a moment to touch Naruto's cheek, "Thanks for b-being a good friend, N-Naruto-kun..." Naruto looked shocked and you could see just a hint of blush on his cheeks, "I-it's...nothing, really..."

Hinata winced in pain when she felt her eye sting again, "Our teacher is an idiot, all we've gotta do is wash out the chalk with water." In the Home Ec class room, Anko sneezed. Naruto snuck Hinata into the boy's washroom and got out a handkerchief from his pocket. He wet it and approached Hinata, "Now don't move, okay?" Hinata nodded and stayed still. He brought the cloth to her eye and cleaned her eye out until the stinging slowly stopped. "Does it still hurt?" Hinata shook her head and smiled, "No...T-thank you Naruto-kun..." Naruto smiled back, "No problem! Now let's get outta here before someone spots us." Hinata agreed and stood up.

Naruto tried to open the door with the handle but it was to no avail, the door was locked from the outside. "Oh shit..." Hinata looked at him in confusion, "W-what's wrong?" Naruto's head turned to look at Hinata, "...The door...won't open..." Hinata's eyes looked like saucers when he said this, '_I-I'm trapped in the bathroom...with Naruto?!..._' She quietly headed for one of the bathroom stalls and entered it. Naruto could faintly hear the sound of her feet hitting the ground over and over again, '_Wow...she must be pissed!_' he thought.

In the bathroom stall, Hinata was jumping up and down, and she held her hands together as if she was praying to god, '_THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!_' A smirk was present on her face and she did a mini happy dance, '_This is the perfect chance to get closer to Naruto-kun!_' She wiped the smirk off her face and left the stall. Naruto looked at her, expecting an angry expression but when he saw no sign of anger, he gave a sigh of relief.

"S-so what are we going to do N-Naruto-k-kun...?" Hinata asked. '_I could use my jutsu...but I can't let Naruto-kun know..._' Naruto was thinking something similar, "I don't know...guess we'll just have to wait it out..." '_I've got my cell phone...but why waste an opportunity?_' He pushed his phone deep into his back pocket and leaned against the wall, "I wonder how the door locked...I guess that's why the door was held open by that-Oh crap! The door hedge! That's what it was for!" Naruto cursed over and over again for his stupidity, "I-it's okay N-Naruto-kun...A-anyone could have m-made that m-mistake..." She tried her best to comfort him.

Naruto could only smile at this, "You're so nice, Hina-chan! I'm glad I've got a friend like you!" He said this with a seriously happy expression. Hinata lightly blushed and modestly argued that she isn't as nice as he thinks. Naruto's expression turned serious, '_I sense an unfamiliar chakra...its close...How come I didn't notice it before?_' He scanned the room for an exact sense of where the person was, '_that's weird...It's coming from...Hina-chan?!_'

He looked her over and thought angrily, '_She's the one I've been ordered to assassinate?!_'

_**(A/N: O ho ho! Didn't see that one comin', did ya? : ) Keep readin' to find out what happens!)**_


	6. Separated for second period

_**"Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata are new to Konoha high. They live together and are the best of friends. There's something strange about them though...."**_

(With Sakura and Tenten)

After gym, Sakura and Tenten had separate classes. So they said their goodbyes and headed for their individual classrooms. Sakura went to English and Tenten went to Mathematics.

Sakura was about to open the door when someone's hand stopped hers, "Fancy seeing you here, pinky." It was Sasuke Uchiha with a smirk adorning his face. Sakura angrily shook at the name, "I told you to stop fucking calling me that!" '_What does this jerk want from me?!_' she thought while glaring hard at him. "Whatever you say, pinky." He winked at her and entered the class.

Sakura blushed and followed him into the room. No one else was in the classroom yet because it was still early, leaving Sasuke and Sakura alone to talk. (_How convenient ;)_)

Sasuke was sitting at one of the desks; "Would you please..." he started. Sakura's eye widened, "Y-yeah?..." Sakura was beginning to worry, '_Oh shit...He definitely knows my secret...But I know his..._'

Sasuke got up from the desk and grabbed Sakura's arm, "Tell me your name." Sakura was relieved, "Is that all? I'm Sakura Haruno." She smiled brightly as she said this. Sasuke however was not pleased, '_Then she is the one I must kill..._' He looked sour, "I am Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura, would you want to...I don't know...Uh...hang out after school?..." If you looked closely, you might see a faint blush painted on his cheeks.

Sakura inwardly giggled, '_Cha! This asshole wants to ask me out?! I'll give him a date he'll never forget!_' She just smiled and said, "Sure! Will you pick me up?...I broke my bike this morning." Sasuke smirked, "Sure. Maybe I can fix your bike too." Sakura just gave him a knowing look, "It's well beyond repair." The both of them smirked at this. Sasuke looked her over (Checking her out ; D), '_She's gorgeous for an annoying kunoichi...I can seduce her right into her death..._' he thought darkly.

Sakura was looking out the window while she thought, '_He might try to use genjutsu on me. Better keep my guard up..._' Sakura's thoughts were interrupted by the bell's ringing for class to start. The rest of the class entered along with the teacher, Kakashi Hatake. He had silver hair that was spiked, leaning to one side. Three fourths of his face was covered by a navy-blue mask and it looked as thought he hadn't slept in days. The teacher walked to the front of the class, "Hello class! I am Hatake Kakashi, your English sensei! Now for our first class we will be...Doing nothing." Most of the class gave him a baffled expression. He just sat at his desk and opened up a small orange book, "You may have free time for today..."

Everyone but Sasuke was shocked, "Hey, Uchiha-san...You don't seem very shocked." Sakura whispered to him. Sasuke looked to his right to see the pink-haired beauty beside him, "He's my adoptive father..." he said with a hurt look on his face. Sakura pulled back and didn't say anything to him after that. '_Sasuke..._' She felt some pain for him. Sasuke looked over to Sakura while she wasn't paying attention, "...I wonder what she's thinking. Maybe I can use my sharingan...' He shut his eyes tightly and quickly opened them again, "Sharingan..." He whispered.

Thanks to the non-stop talking and the teacher not giving a damn, Sasuke was not heard. He looked over to Sakura with his hair covering most of his face, '_Sasuke..._' Sasuke was shocked, '_She's thinking about me?_' Sakura's head shot up and she looked around her, '_Who said that? It sounded close..._' Sasuke cursed himself, '_Shit! We're connected by mind! Argh! Stop thinking!_' Sakura looked over to Sasuke with a shocked face, '_Sasuke?!_' Sasuke looked at her sheepishly, '_Sakura...There's something you should know..._'

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tenten didn't go to class right away because she knew she could get there in 3 seconds using her chakra. (Getting cocky, aren't we?) She sat outside in a grassy area, listening to the birds, '_So peaceful..._' Her thoughts were interrupted by the throwing of a kunai right by her cheek. She caught it with precision and speed. "Who's there?" she demanded.

A chuckle was heard and a young man with long brown hair and milky white eyes that resembled Hinata's (They're not related in this story, okay?). It was Neji, "Hey there, girlie..." Tenten was pissed at the name, "What the fuck do you want, asswipe?!" He smirked and held her chin in his palm, "I know what you are..." Tenten was shocked to hear this. She picked up her bag, "I don't know what you're talking about!..." With that said, she walked towards her class.

She kept walking until she was stopped by someone's arm wrapping around her neck and pulling her back, "Oh, I'm sure you know plenty..." Neji held her close to him, successfully making her blush, "Let go of me, you jerk!" She bit his arm, "I gotta get to class!" Neji pulled back in pain and watched her run off, "Damn bitch!..." He rubbed the arm that was bitten by her. Neji closed his eyes and took out a picture of Tenten given to him by the person who assigned him to this mission.

He opened his eyes and looked up at the cloud-less sky, "Could this be the mission...that I can not complete?..." He angrily shoved the picture into his back pocket, "No! I refuse to be taken prisoner by this...this girl!" He filled the last word with venom. Neji walked into the school and headed for his next class. He entered the Mathematics classroom and was shocked to see Tenten, "You!" she pointed an accusing finger at him, "Are you stalking me or something!?"

Neji just sat down beside her and gave her a lustful smirk, "Maybe...maybe not..." Tenten just blushed and sat back down, looking away from him, '_Idiot..._' Suddenly, a tall man with brooding shoulders entered the classroom. He had white hair that was spiked back and beautiful light pink eyes, "Alright you bastards, let's start the fucking math lesson." The class just looked at him in shock, '_is this guy crazy?!_' Neji looked at Tenten with an amused expression, "What, like you've never sworn." he whispered.

Tenten just rolled her eyes and tried to listen to the math lesson, '_I need to find a way to get me and that girl out of class...If I'm gonna kill her, It's gotta be quick..._'

Neji nodded to himself and thought out a plan. He smirked when his plan was complete, '_This is perfect..._' Suddenly, a man with silver greased-back hair walked through the door, "Hello bastards and bitches, I'm Hidan, I'll be your new Math sensei."

The entire class gave him an 'Are-you-out-of-your-fuckin'-mind?!' look, "Fuck! I left my goddamn binder at home!..." He looked over to the class and scratched the back of his neck, "Uhm...I guess my really fucking good lesson was left back home with my bitch...You brats will just have to jack off till' the bell." Everyone sweat-dropped and left his strange mannerisms alone.

Neji smirked and put his ingenious plan into action. He got out a sheet of paper from his binder and used a jutsu to turn invisible. He waltzed over to Tenten and gave her the biggest paper cut ever...uhm...cutted? [xD Illiteracy] Tenten gave a cry of pain and put her lips to the cut, "Damn! How the fuck did that happen?!" Neji turned back to normal in a back corner and smirked, "Sensei! Allow me to escort her to the nurse's office!" He gave a bow as he said this. Hidan just looked indifferent and said, "Whatever, just get the fuck out...I might get in trouble for this bullshit."

Tenten looked shocked, "It's fine! I can go by myself!" Neji just picked her up bridal-style and kicked the door open with his foot, "You need to be escorted, for you are wounded..." His face had a chivalrous look to it, making Tenten blush. Once he heard the door close, he dropped her ass-first on the floor. Tenten rubbed her bottom and yelled, "What the f-" Neji was behind her with his arm wrapped around her face, covering her mouth, "We're gonna go for a little walk, Ten-chan..."

(A/N: Sorry for the wait~ ^^;; I hope you still love me~! -w- If you liked this chapter, please let me know. o3o If you didn't....I'd prefer not to know~ xD Giff me advice, plox~! I'm in need of support...TT_TT Just got my heart broken...)


	7. InoShika W

_**"Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata are new to Konoha high. They live together and are the best of friends. There's something strange about them though...."**_

_(Re-cap)_

_"Before Ino could reply, the Art teacher swiped the note away from Shikamaru's fingers, "Perhaps I'll read this to the class. What do you say, Nara, Yamanaka?"_

_Shikamaru and Ino thought something at the same time,_

'_**Oh shit..'**__"_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ino and Shikamaru looked over to each other in fear, _'Shit, I've gotta do this! It's just too embarrassing!'_ The both of them thought.

_'Mind-transfer jutsu!'_

_'Shadow-possession jutsu!'_

Ino suddenly fainted and she was totally knocked out. Shikamaru saw this and went over to help her but he realized that his jutsu was put into effect. _'Damn...I can't be too suspicious...' _

He sighed in defeat and let go of Shizune, _'I could've sworn I saw Ino do a hand sign...' _

He went over to Ino and tried to get her up, "Hey, Ino...Ino!..." Shikamaru started to freak out, "Sensei! Something's happened to Yamanaka!"

'Shizune' just smirked and said calmly, "She'll be fine, **Nara**." Shikamaru looked at his teacher with a look of confusion, _'Ino?!...' _'Shizune' confidently stood at the front of the class and began to 'read' the note, "Geez, this class sucks! I wish the teacher would just shut up and stuff it!"

This earned a laugh from most of the class Shikamaru wasn't laughing, _'Ino...To do such a thing in class...' _He sat at his desk and rubbed his forehead, irritated, _'How troublesome...'_

'Shizune' ripped the note and threw it into the garbage can, "Well written, Nara-kun..." Shikamaru rolled his eyes and turned away. With a smirk, Ino was back into her body and Shizune was back into hers, freaking out. "What in the world happened!...I think I passed out..."

She looked over to her class, "Please read or finish unfinished work while I go to the nurse's office...I feel very ill...Be expecting a supply for tomorrow..." Shizune was out of the class in seconds.

Everyone looked confused but shrugged as they began an endless wave of chattering. Ino raised her head and stretched her back, "Oh...so tired..." Shikamaru grabbed Ino's wrist and looked at her with a serious expression, "Ino...I want to talk to you outside of the class..."

Ino laughed, "You sound like our sensei!" Shikamaru wasn't smiling, he held a tight grip on her wrist and pulled her outside. Many "Ooooohs" and wolf-whistles were heard as they left.

Ino blushed when she heard them, "What do you want?!" She asked angrily. Shikamaru let go of her wrist and walked down the hall, "Ino...I want to talk." Ino eyed him suspiciously but followed him.

They walked into the back of the school, many sakura trees were lined up and were in bloom, "This isn't what I had in mind!..." Shikamaru said in anger. Ino just stood beside him and tried to understand his words.

"What are you talking abo-" She was interrupted by Shikamaru sitting down on one of the white-painted benches, "Just sit. Don't make this any more troublesome than it has to be." Ino put her hands to her hips, "Just tell me what you want! Geez, is it really that hard?!"

Shikamaru look at her with a pained expression, "...Shadow...Possession...Jutsu..." He stood up and walked over to Ino who was trapped by his jutsu.

Ino was just scared out of her wits, "W-what the hell is this?! Shika-" Shikamaru had interrupted her once again by holding her close, "I said; just. Sit." Ino was panicking, _'He's strong...I'm not able to defend myself!' _

She looked into his eyes with a genuine fear of what he might do to her, "Shikamaru..." Shikamaru couldn't help but look down at her, _'She's...Afraid of me...Damn woman...Ugh...I'm gonna have to end this troublesome mission before she get's to me...' _He rubbed his forehead in irritation and sighed, Ino having to copy his actions.

_'Man, he moves too much! It's really annoying...'_ Ino thought angrily but she decided to not say anything, fearing he would act on it, "Shikamaru...I-is something bothering you?...Is it about...my..." She couldn't bring herself to say it, she needed Shikamaru to verify his knowing.

Shikamaru nodded and looked her in the eye, "You must know...I have been sent here for a reason..." He looked up at the clouds longingly, "We stayed at this school for a while now...I never knew why he kept us here...Now I know..." He grabbed her by the neck and pinned her down on the bench.

"I am to kill you...this very instant..." Ino's eyes were the size of saucers, "Sh...i...ka..m...a..ru...Sto...p..." she gasped out. Shikamaru brought his face close to hers,

"**No.**"

Then, he kissed her.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(A/N: This is only a teaser. ; P The rest of it is comin' soon. The reason for this teaser...I'm the freaking god of this fic. xD )


	8. Romance At The Stalls

_**"Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata are new to Konoha high. They live together and are the best of friends. There's something strange about them though..."**_

Naruto's eyes were as wide as saucers, '_I...I have to kill Hina-chan?_' He leaned against a wall and slowly lowered to the ground, "No..."

Hinata looked over to Naruto in concern, "Y-You okay, N-Naruto-kun?" She was about to walk over to him but she was stopped by Naruto's voice

"Stay away!" he demanded. Hinata was taken by surprise and flinched at the loud tone, "G-Gomen*..." Naruto quickly realized his mistake, "Hina-chan...I-I'm..." He looked down, unable to apologize, '_How the hell am I going to kill her!? I...really like her..._' Naruto picked himself up and walked over to Hinata silently, a tanned hand made it's way to the flushing teen's shoulder, "Ne, Hina-chan could I ask you something...hypothetically?" he asked nervously, looking away from pale lavender eyes.

The color red filled Hinata's cheeks, "O-Of course N-Naruto-kun..." The words came out in a hushed whisper but it reached Naruto's ears. As Naruto's head turned to look over at the petite kunoichi in front of him, "If you had to kill someone...you really cared for...would you do it?" His hand never left Hinata's shoulder, "Hypothetically, of course." A forced smile came on the blonde's boyish features, "Like I'd really kill anyone." Hinata shyly giggled and replied, "I-I'm pretty sure t-that you'd never do s-something like that, let alone t-to s-someone you c-cared for..."

A shy smile was put on pale lips, "If it were me...I don't think I would have to courage to do it..." Lavender-colored eyes softened at this, "Out of all my friends...I've always been the weakest one. I try to do my best but apparently, I'm not trying hard enough." Hinata took the hand that was on her shoulder and gently squeezed it, "W-Why would you ask t-that? Seems a l-little odd a-and a bit r-random..." Blue cerulean eyes danced in the fluorescent lights, "W-Well...I just wanted to know...for the future..." Hinata shot the blonde a confused look, "T-The future?"

Naruto grinned widely, "Forget about it." A tanned thumb was raised, "Let's just try to wait this thing out and hope someone will realize that the door is locked." After he said this, a soft chuckle came from his lips. Hinata smiled as her ears drank the sound in, '_Naruto-kun...' _

The two of them just stood in the middle of the bathroom, neither of them saying a word.

Hinata was lost in her thoughts until she sensed a chakra pattern she hadn't noticed until now, '_Where's that chakra coming from?! Why didn't I notice it before?!_' Naruto wasn't looking her direction so she figured it would be okay to use her byakugan, '_He'll never notice..._' She scanned the room until her eyes laid on Naruto, '_what?!_'

"N-Naruto!"

The yell took the blond youth by surprise, he looked up at Hinata and was shocked by what he saw, "Hina-chan...y-your eyes..." Naruto hysterically started shaking his head, '_Byakugan: A bloodline-limit trait given only to those of an old ninja clan...You are to kill the remaining heir...Hyuuga...'_ Using his chakra, he sped up to Hinata and pinned her to the wall, kunai in hand, "Hin...ata...chan..." He forced out angrily, "Kill...you..." Baby-blue eyes turned crimson-red, "Must..."

Hinata's eyes widened to their biggest, "N-Naruto-kun..." she managed to squeak out, "W-What's-" Her voice was cut off by an angry roar, "Shut up!" The once young-looking cheerful boy had gone through a metamorphosis, "I'm gonna fuckin' kill you!" Claws that were once fingernails slashed at pale flesh.

"Ahhh~!" she cried, aimlessly hoping that he'd stop, "N-Naruto...kun..." With that said, she fainted from lack of air.

Blood-red eyes stared down at the young kunoichi's pale face. A hand came down as though to strike her but it was stopped mid-slap, his face was contorted in frustration, "K...Kill..." The clawed hand came on her cheek but it was a caress rather than a slap. He just couldn't bring himself to harm her any further; it was as though one half of him was pulling him back, "Hina...c-chan..."

Naruto's appearance started changing once again, his eyes became their shade of baby-blue, his claws were once again just plain old finger-nails, and his expression calmed as he passed out on the floor.

**With Hinata in his arms**.

(A/N: Sorry it's so freaking short... ;3; I've been so tired lately...and...it's been said before but...I've had this guy on my mind...Call me fickle but he's perfect...Flawless... o///o Mah baybeh... xD Naw not really! I'm going to confess to him if it's the last thing I do though! [Confidence] }: 3 I hope you enjoyed this chapter~ xD Sorry to knock you guys off topic like that~ Please review and subscribe : D )


	9. Auditorium Action

**"Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata are new to Konoha high. They live together and are the best of friends. There's something strange about them though..."**

RECAP:

Sakura looked over to Sasuke with a shocked face, _'Sasuke?'_

Sasuke looked at her sheepishly, _'Sakura...There's something you should know...'_

All Sakura could do was stare in shock at Sasuke's crimson eyes. It was bad enough that his eyes had changed colour but she could also hear his thoughts.

His freaking thoughts.

_'Sakura...I want you to get up and tell Kakashi that you need to use the bathroom. Wait for me at the auditorium,' _came Sasuke's lustrous voice. His mouth wasn't moving and that was enough to freak Sakura out enough.

She answered Sasuke with a nervous tone in her thoughts,_ 'A-and why the hell would I do something like that?...' _Her hands were trembling but she quickly stopped herself. She didn't dare think it, in fear that Sasuke might hear but she knew she couldn't let an opportunity like this pass. Sakura wanted, no, **needed** to know more about Sasuke Uchiha.

Without another word, Sakura rose from her seat and told Kakashi that she needed to use the restroom. Kakashi, not caring, simply nodded and had continued reading. She took the hall pass and exited the room.

After a few minutes, Sasuke deactivated his sharingan and walked by his father without a spoken word. Kakashi gave a grunt in disapproval while his son walked out the door but did nothing more. When he was out of the classroom, he wasted no time and headed straight for the auditorium. A blank expression was painted onto his face when he spotted her. He felt the situation should be handled delicately so as not to make a scene, "Let's go in," He gave Sakura a [lustful] stare while opening the door to the auditorium.

Sakura pushed past Sasuke and entered the room quickly so that he wouldn't notice the red that had covered her entire face from the [coughcough_sexual_cough] tension that she felt. The room was quite grand for a simple auditorium. The seats were red with silver lining and were made with soft, pillowed seats as opposed to cold plastic. As for the stage, it was framed with luscious red curtains. The shine coming from them seemed unnecessary but it was still quite decorative. Sasuke had followed her as she walked onto the stage, "So what was that all abo-" Sakura's voice was cut off when Sasuke's hands were on her mouth and neck.

Sakura's eyes widened and her face turned vermilion when she realized how soft Sasuke's hands were. He looked at her with an unimpressed look and bent down to her ear to talk to her low and softy, "Y'know, for a kunoichi, you're pretty slow. One would hope you would think to check for any presences before blabbing."

Sasuke let her go and walked by a fuming Sakura, he then activated his sharingan. His eyes darted from one end of the room to the other. Once he decided that it was safe, he placed a genjutsu around the room, creating the illusion that the room was non-existent. If anything were to happen in this auditorium, no one would see or hear...and that's just what he wants. Sasuke deactivated his sharingan and looked over to Sakura, "We know too much about one another" was all he could manage to say to her.

Her hand came to her forehead in an effort to soothe her impending headache. Despite the pain coming from her head, she nodded, "We're both shinobi. Are your friends shinobi as well?"

All Sasuke said in response was a simple, "Hn."

Sakura sweatdropped and thought to herself, '_We won't get anywhere if he's gonna be a dick...maybe I should be gentle with this situation..._' She nodded and decided that this would be the best plan. Sakura put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder and gave him a sincere look, "Since we share the same values and beliefs, we should work together as true shinobi. What is your tribe of origin?"

Sasuke's gaze was fixated on the hand that remained on his shoulder. He'd never been touched this way and the tone of her voice and serious expression made him stop to think and question his orders. He felt that killing her would give him great grief.

'_Grief is weakness. A shinobi must not let his emotions get to him._'

Onyx orbs clashed with foam-green ones. Sasuke's lips parted and he began to speak, "I was joking about that date by the way." His pale lips closed once again and curved into a snide smirk, "I don't date A-cups."

Sakura's eyes widened and she threw him a violent punch with a red face of embarrassment, "You little shit! I'll punch your nuts off before ya even get to use 'em!" However, when she began to strike, he dodged, leaving her no choice but to hit the floor instead. The hard, polished wood was immediately turned to splinters.

Sasuke's face held a look of immense shock when he witnessed this, '_If I hadn't reacted the way I did...I might've...no, don't think like that. There's no way she could beat me. She might be tough, but she obviously lacks the strategic thinking._'

Once she got her footing back, Sakura jumped to a reasonable distance away from the already prepared Sasuke, "I don't wanna fight you, asshole! I'd much rather waste my energy on my target!" was what Sakura yelled to Sasuke from the opposite side of the stage.

Noir orbs stared in interest, "Target?" his body relaxed when he felt that a fight wasn't needed, "and who might that be?"

Her hands found a place on her hips and she responded in a defensive tone, "What does it matter to you, asshole?" Sakura found herself blushing more in one day than she ever has in her whole life.

Sasuke froze for a moment to think, '_Why __**do**__ I care so much...? Hn, whatever...from here on in, I just won't care about her. At all._' He stopped thinking and put his hands in his pockets, deactivated his sharingan and, in the process, released the illusion. His now cold, lifeless-looking eyes focused on Sakura, "It doesn't." With that said, Sasuke exited the room without another word or back glance.

Sakura was simply confused, "Hmm...The fuck just happened?..." She rolled her sea foam-green eyes and walked through an alternate exit. With a confident look on her features, she clenched her fist in an unspoken vow to herself, '_I __**will**__ get the best of that ass-licking bastard! One way or another!...All I need to do is make sure Neji Hyuga is eliminated. That Karin chick mentioned a Neji...If he and Sasuke are in the same boat...I may be able to get closer to my target and complete my mission if I stay close to Sasuke._'

Sakura just realized her odds of getting close to the raven-haired shinobi were close to none.

"Well shit..."

_A/N: Heeeeey~ ((Awkward smile)) Been a while, eh? C/8 Things have...changed since my last update. Got a boyfriend, started highschool and I'm really getting it together =3 Moral of the Author's Note is: There is hope. Even for the lazy, fat, average author ;D_


	10. NOTE

A/N: Old chapters WILL be updtaed to fit my updated writing style. Check those out when they're posted ;D


	11. Parking lot Panic

**"Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata are new to Konoha high. They live together and are the best of friends. There's something strange about them though..."**

RECAP:

"_We're gonna go for a little walk, Ten-chan..._"

Tenten had never been more frightened in all her life. Hell, she'd almost NEVER been frightened in all her life but as she turned and looked into his eyes, the soullessness of them, she felt a cold shiver down to her bones. A shot of adrenaline began to flow through her which in turn, caused her to realize that both her arms were free to move, a foolish mistake on Neji's part. She grabbed his arm that was tightly pressed against her mouth and used it to throw the young shinobi over her shoulder.

Ten's legs began to move on their own as she made a mad dash for the exit, "No, I believe I'm going for a fast-ass stroll away from YOU!" she exclaimed.

Neji tried to compose himself. He had been casual, suave and professional with this mission but he now realized that with this girl, he would have to be on his toes.

He mentally scolded himself, thinking, '_She's not passive...I should've realized that a calm front would only freak her out...Shit..._'

Dismissing his less than impressive performance, Neji got up quickly and activated his byakugan, showing proof that he had finally become serious about finding and killing her. He ran until he made it to the filled parking lot. The lot itself was about two acres of tall, metallic machines. How he was going to find her, he had no idea. Her chakra signal was nowhere to be found, leading him to believe that she was actually a well-trained kunoichi. That was going to be a problem for him. Suddenly, a kunai flew towards him and managed to nip his ear, to Neji's surprise. He looked from all directions around him but she was nowhere to be found.

"I know you're there. You might as well show yourself," he said with a snarky tone.

Tenten emerged from behind one of the cars and jumped high enough to throw a barricade of weapons towards him. She landed on top of a red minivan and her eyes widened in excitement as she opened her mouth to speak, "Here, lemme show ya more than just lil old me!" came her cocky reply.

Neji quickly used a spinning motion to deflect all of the weapons which caused Tenten to silently panic.

'_What the hell was that? It's like he can't be hit..._' she thought in a frenzied state while dodging the weapons that were thrown back to her. "Who the heck are you?" came her exasperated inquiry.

A sinister smile appeared on Neji's face as he got himself into a fighting stance, "That isn't important. What **is** important is your death and I plan to see to that," he said while preparing to strike. As he hurled toward her, Tenten prepared for the impact because she knew dodging was out of the question with his speed.

She flew several feet and came into contact with a large, black hummer.

Neji expected his victory and stood, watching her from the top of a parked school bus but he didn't expect to see her trying to stand back up, '_What is she...doing..._' he thought with a curious stare directed at her. The young shinobi ran towards her and put his foot on her back, pushing her back down against the car, "Why do you try, idiot?" he bent down and grabbed her hair to bring her face up, "You're going to die anyway."

Lively chestnut eyes looked up into soulless grey ones; her eyes oozed passion. Tenten's hand pitifully grabbed Neji's ankle, "I'm not trying, asshat," came her firm reply, "I'm doing."

All the boy could do was stare down at her in disbelief. How could she still muster up the strength to not only insult him but breathe for that matter? He was sure he'd crushed a few of her ribs but her eyes don't speak of pain, but anger. Wanting to finish the mission so he didn't have to see her like this any longer, he brought his foot up, loosening himself from her pathetic grasp and with a heavy heart, he readied his leg for the finishing blow but before he could even move, he heard the sound of paper being burnt. '_What is that...?_' he thought while looking around.

A playful giggle came from the young kunoichi below him, "You'd better think quick, dumbass. 'Cause if you don't, you'll be blown sky high!" and with that, she rolled off and under the car, sneaking away. It wasn't long until Neji realized that the sound was coming from his ankle; she had put an explosive tag on him without his knowledge! With panic coursing through his veins, he quickly tore the paper off and jumped a few good metres only to feel the impact of the explosion mid-air soon after. The eruption disoriented him and he ended up crashing into a small Toyota.

"That crazy bitch..." he muttered to himself softly.

Underneath a car quite far off from the explosion, Tenten still had a look of satisfaction on her face. She didn't even realize that her internal bleeding was killing her quicker than she could fathom until she began coughing profusely. The loud coughs were enough of a hint to guide him to her. He made his way to her and flipped the car over his head, letting it crash into two other cars with the help of his chakra, "You've got nothing left, you stupid cunt! Just let me kill you now and the pain will end," he told her angrily, not knowing whether he was talking about her pain or his own.

Blood trickled from her lips and down her neck as she gathered enough strength to finally speak once more, "The pain is worth the mission..." and with those words, she passed out. Neji's eyes were as wide as saucers when he heard the words she spoke. Her passion was simply too much. It was then that he began to wonder why his superiors wanted this girl dead. What had she done to deserve punishment by death?

It was then that he heard several screams and gasps. Neji peered over a car to see many students and teachers looking at the dump that was once a parking lot. He snarled and looked down at Tenten. The both of them couldn't be seen or it'd make his mission that much more difficult. No, he would have to take her with him somewhere. He didn't know where but it would have to be fast.

Without thinking about it twice, Neji picked the broken girl up and jumped out of sight.

(A/N: Wow. Just wow. I've been slacking D'= Sorry you guys! From now on, I'll be a good girl, I swear D'x ...Just remember to rate and review ='3 it warms my heart hehe)


End file.
